


Denial

by NimbleDingo



Series: Sigvard/Alec drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleDingo/pseuds/NimbleDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigvard likes to test Alec's endurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“Higher…!”

The vibrations against his prostate kick up yet another notch, and Alec wonders just how many settings the damned thing has. His legs are spread, knees pressed against the soft bedding, ass raised high into the air so his boyfriend can watch the thick (and long, impossibly long, Alec found that out when it _wouldn’t stop going in_ ) vibrator work its magic. Alec’s elbows are digging into the bed, his head bowed, lips parted, sweat dotting his forehead. His nipples hurt in the best way, red and swollen and painful from being clamped for so long. From beneath half-closed eyes, Alec can see his own cock swollen and dripping, aching and throbbing for release, but he doesn’t allow himself to give in to the pleasure or the need.

He has to go further, higher.

His hips sway a little, ass clenching around the thick intrusion, the harsh vibrations sending shock waves through his entire body, and he moans softly, nails biting into his palm.

A large, warm hand skims down his spine, and his head jerks up, hazy red eyes latching onto the deep blue of Sigvard’s. His lover is visibly hard, and another spike of desire lances through Alec’s body at the sheer thought of tasting him. The image itself nearly has him spilling onto the bedding. As if Sigvard can read Alec’s mind (he probably can, really), he turns the small dial on the remote, sending the vibrator pulsing in Alec’s tight ass at an even higher setting. The redhead’s body jerks, his hips thrust, and he moans and rubs against the bedding, any amount of friction against his aching cock translating to utter bliss.

One of Sigvard’s hands lifts Alec’s head, cupping his chin, and the bartender’s hips slow.

“I’m going to come in your stomach and mouth.” Alec’s eyes sparked, he licked his lips. “You aren’t allowed to come.”

The redhead dutifully opens his mouth, and does wind up disobeying just a little bit in his eagerness, leaning forward to take Sigvard’s hard cock into his mouth without permission.

“Mmm…”

Sigvard sighs softly and allows Alec to move as he wants for now, fingers gently toying with the hair framing his lover’s face. He inhales sharply as that dangerous, deadly tongue teases the underside of his dick, paving a wet trail up to the slit at the head. Carefully Sigvard reaches down and flicks one of the nipple clamps. Alec grunts and hollows his cheeks, taking more of the blonde’s erection into his mouth, nearing his throat.

“You would get them pierced if I asked.”

“Mm-hmm.” Alec teases his tongue into the slit desperately.

“Small hoops I could tug on whenever.”

Alec’s ass clenches again around the vibrations in his ass, still wanting to go higher, higher, _higher_ , even as his own dick is weeping against the sheets. The blonde gives the other nipple some attention as well, then slowly begins to press his hips forward.

Without even asking, Alec knows what Sigvard wants, and he halts his movements, instead opening his mouth, relaxing his throat. Sigvard cups the sides of Alec’s head, and inches his dick further, down into Alec’s throat, and his lover whimpers, moans, and shudders deliciously. Giving Alec only a second to prepare, Sigvard begins drawing his cock from the hot channel of the redhead’s throat, allows the frantic tongue several licks, and slides back in.

With the maddening vibrations in his ass, Alec whines at Sigvard, wanting more, harder, and the blonde smirks, blue eyes glinting, because, really, how insatiable can one lover be? He readjusts his grip, tightens his fingers in Alec’s hair to the point of delicious pain, and slides in quickly. The tight, wet channel is bliss, and he hasn’t given Alec’s throat a good, proper fucking in too long. No regards given to Alec’s condition (as if Alec needed such consideration - they knew each other perfectly, inside and out), Sigvard draws back and pounds back into the bartender’s throat. All Alec can do is hold on for dear life as the euphoric bliss mounts. If only the toy in his ass was warmer, wetter, more like a real dick, then he would probaby be spurting across the sheets already.

Mad desire creeps up on him, and Alec finds one of his hands drifting towards his own erection. Sigvard watches, does not reprimand, because he will rightfully punish Alec if he needs to. Alec grips himself, slides his thumb over the head, and begins to fuck his own hand, hips jerking.

Already Sigvard can feel his climax building, and the only warning Alec gets is a tightening of the grip in his hair, and the blonde’s hips press firmly against him, giving Alec nowhere to move, no ability to do anything but swallow Sigvard’s cum directly. He pulls out, as he always does, before he finishes, just to give Alec his special treat (because, like a good boy, the redhead still hasn’t come). The last few seconds of climax fill Alec’s mouth, and he moans, red eyes about closed. He swallows slowly, then pulls his head back just long enough to dive back and clean Sigvard’s cock dutifully.

His own hand is still going, hips still jerking against the bedding, but he still hasn’t come. His cock is an angry red, desperate for release, and, finally, Sigvard feels it is time.

“Move back against the pillows.”

It takes a few seconds for the order to penetrate Alec’s lust-clouded mind, but he scurries up to the head of the bed, whimpering the whole way, endurance beginning to fail.

“Prop yourself up, spread your legs, and come for me.”

Red eyes widen, and his legs fall open to give Sigvard a full view of the thick vibrator tormenting his lover, and Alec’s straining cock. He brings his free hand to his balls, caressing them, teasing them, while his free hand pumps and strokes. The head glistens with precum and Alec presses a finger to the slit with a sweet gasp.

“S…Si…”

Sigvard turns the dial up to maximum, and Alec’s lithe body jolts on the pillows, his head goes back, ass clenching down on the vibrator as he finally reaches his own climax, shooting onto his chest with a cry. The large blonde turns the vibrator off, and slips it out of his lover’s body, his own heart doing a little flutter at the small, pleased moan that assails him.

Alec is boneless on the bed, chest heaving, hips still twitching slightly, and Sigvard descends over him, peppers his face with light kisses, gently runs his fingers across the clamped nipples (which brings along a whole new set of sweet shudders), and leans down to his ear.

“Good boy.”

Alec smiles dazedly, manages to loop an arm around Sigvard’s neck, and pulls him down into a thorough, lazy kiss.


End file.
